uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Uranimated18's Information
Films: Up Next: *Wreck-It Ralph's New Groove (August 10, 2020) *Lindsayrella (Uranimated18 Style) (August 16, 2020) *Sleeping Wanda Li (August 22, 2020) *Tailnocchio (August 31, 2020) *Stay Tuned (Uranimated18 Version) (September 5, 2020) *Dim Hears A School Bus (September 16, 2020) *Ratatouille (Uranimated18 Version) (September 29, 2020) *The TailsBob FoxPants Movie (October 15, 2020) *The Steadfast Tin Carlos (November 10, 2020) Upcoming Spoofs: *The TailsBob Movie: Fox Out of Forest *The TailsBob Movie: Fox On the Run *The Jaquin Princess *We’re Back! An Ice Age Story *All-Stars (Cars) *All-Stars (Cars) 2 *All-Stars (Cars) 3 *Space Jam (Uranimated18 Version) *Space Jam 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *Disney Tunes: Back in Action (Uranimated18 Version) *Finding Tails *Finding Fox *Critters (Trolls) *Bugs Pan 2: Return to Neverland *The Fox Prince (1990) *Meet the Robinsons (Uranimated18 Version) *Simba: A Space Tail *Epic (Uranimated18 Style) *The Jungle Book (Uranimated18 Version) *The Jungle Book 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *The Jungle Book (2016) (Uranimated18 Version) *Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) *Frozen II (Uranimated18 Version) *Teddy Bears Don't Dance *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear 3: Odette's Magical World *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear (2017) *An American Tail (Uranimated18 Version) *An American Tail: Tail Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (Uranimated18 Version) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (Uranimated18 Version) *UglyToons *Gwenahontas II: Journey to a New World *Cartoon Treasure Island (Uranimated18 Version) *The Secret of NIMH II: Cody to the Rescue *The Country Critters *All Animals Go to Heaven (Uranimated18 Version) *All Animals Go to Heaven 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *An All Animals Christmas Carol (Uranimated18 Version) *Trentzan *Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Uranimated18 Version) *Atlantis 2: Tyler's Return *The Pebble and the Bear *The Tails of Notre Dame 2 *Yogi's Great Adventure: The Movie *Humphrey and Blu: The Movie *Chowder (2019) *Kung Fu Owen 2 *Animated All-Stars to the Rescue *Dudleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Dudleyladdin (2019) *Carlos 2 (Bambi 2) *Scratchy and Itchy: The Movie *Scratchy and Itchy: The Magic Ring *Scratchy and Itchy: Bast Off to Mars *Scratchy and Itchy: The Fast and the Furry *Scratchy and Itchy: Shiver Me Whiskers *Scratchy and Itchy: A Nutcracker Tale *Scratchy and Itchy Meet Shrelock Holmes *Scratchy and Itchy and the Wizard of Oz *Scratchy and Itchy: Robin Hood And his Merry Mouse *Scratchy and Itchy's Giant Adventure *Scratchy and Itchy: The Lost Dragon *Scratchy and Itchy: Spy Quest *Scratchy and Itchy: Back to Oz *Scratchy and Itchy: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Scratchy and Itchy (a.k.a. Tom and Jerry) *The Rescuers (Uranimated18 Version) *The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version)2 (Bambi 2) *The Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) *Cartoon Character Story 3 *Cartoon Character Story 4 *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Uranimated18 Version) *Wreck-It Alex *Alex Breaks the Internet *An School Bus Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An School Bus Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Brother Wolf *Brother Wolf 2 *Kung Fu Owen 3 *Trent of the Jungle *Trent of the Jungle 2 *The Little Goth Girl 3: Gwen's Beginning *Cartoon Heroes vs. Villains *Big Friends 6 *Jack (Shrek) 2 *Jack the Third *Jack Forever After (Shrek Forever After) *Animated Human Tale *SpongeBob's Grand Adventure: The Search for Wart *SpongeBob SqaurePants: Seasons of Giving *The King Julien Movie *SpongeBob SqaurePants: A Very Merry Sponge Year *Remy's Big Movie *SpongeBob SqaurePants: Springtime with Oliver *SpongeBob's Elephant Movie *SpongeBob's Elephant Halloween Movie *SpongeBob SqaurePants (a.k.a. Winnie the Pooh) *Wart/Arthur (a.k.a. Christopher Robin) *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) *Rio 2 (Uranimated18 Version) *The Wild Animal Bully *The Bear in the Hat *Barnyard (Uranimated18 Version) *The Wolf-Dog King 2: Balto's Pack *The Wolf-Dog King 1/12 *The Wolf-Dog King (2019) *Kate and the Humphrey *Kate and the Humphrey 2: Tod's Adventure *Kate and the Humphrey (2019) *A Sponge in Central Park *Mateo's Once Upon a Christmas *Mateo's Twice Upon a Christmas *Gwenlan *Gwenlan II *Gwenlan (2020) *How to Train Your Monster *How to Train Your Monster 2 *How to Train Your Monster: The Hidden World *Home (Uranimated18 Version) *Hoodwicked Too! Good vs. Evil (Uranimated18 Version) Short films: Halloween Videos: Category:Uranimated18